The Vrill War
The Vrill War United Earth vs The Vrill 2139 - 2144 Prelude *2091 - The first Hitler Clone feels betrayed . H1 and about 5000 of his followers who believe his would be the answer contact the Vrill . *The Vrill decide to take H1 and his Followers to Falkenhorst and abandon their secret mountain base and end their long presence on Earth *2099 - The Aryans arrive in the SOL system. At first they demand that Earth joins the Aryan Reich and in return would defend Earth against the Xunx . *Earth rejects the demands and sends its still small fleet declaring that United Earth would rather face destruction by the Xunx than to abandon freedom and liberties *2135 - The Falkenhorst Reich agitates UE by sending colonsts and war ships to the Alpha Centaury system and in doing so at “Earth's Doorstep ” UE threatens with war and includes the Vrill in the dispatched warnings. *2138 - The Falkenhorst Reich again sends colonists and warships to Alpha Centauri and this time lands troops and occupies two planets in that UE system. There are Vrill ships among the Falkenhorst Fleet. UE sends Stahl to free the planets by all means necessary. *The Battle of Alpha Centauri is fought. It is an intense fight , when Ult forces arrive to assist UE, the Vrill fleet retreats The War *2139 - Official war is declared by the Congress of United Earth against the Vrill and the Falkenhorst Reich *2140 - Intense battles are fought between UE forces and Falkenhorst/ Vrill units *2141 - Stahl orders 2000 Robot Bombs against 10 Falkenhorst Planets and reduces the worlds to rubble. *Stahl manages to land on Falkenhorst undetected. He leads a daring commando raid against the Reich Palace where he personally shoots H1 and three of his ministers. (After forcing H1 to call his fleet to accept the terms.) The Vrill, even though they are basically Terrans are shocked by this swift and incredibly heavy handed response of Stahl. *2142 - Vrill Fleet movements and built up. The tactical situation remains foggy. No Vrill ship had yet engaged any United Earth ship or attacked any assets. The Vrill are concerned that UE might do the same and send Robot Bombs against known Vrill worlds. *2144 - The majority of the Vrill do not want a war against Earth and call upon their leader Elke Winters to end the war. The Purists among the Vrill are increasingly isolated. Vrill Leader Elke Winters calls the United Earth fleet from the Vrill lead ship and offers an unconditional surrender of the Vrill. They do not wish to fight or harm their brothers and sisters and she declares her people have decided to join the United Earth and accept Earth Law. *She also explains that a small group of Vrill did not agree to abandon their age old philosophy of Racial superiority. This group however asked to get the time to built a fleet of Long Range Arks so they could leave this part of the Galaxy. Category:History